Paige Potter: The Deathly Hallows
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Paige is Harry's younger sister and goddaughter of Remus and Tonks. She's a year behind her brother. She helps him through his fights and has her own demons to battle. Divided into a seven story series. Story seven of seven.
1. Chapter 1

AN: AND I'M BACK! *pauses* Now that I've scared you all away… *grins* Welcome back. I'm pretty sure this is totally AU since I've never read the book and the second half of the movie isn't out yet. *frowns* I actually can't think of anything else. *shrugs* Oh well, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Recap: Paige is Harry's younger sister, she's a year behind him, and she's in Slytherin even though she spends a lot of time with the Gryffidors. Remus and Tonks are her godparents and Sirius and Tonks are Harry's. Remus and Tonks are already married and I shrank the age gap between them because it works better for my story that way. Paige's wand is the twin of Bellatrix's. Sirius is not an escaped convict! And most importantly, Snape is nice towards Paige because she looks like Lily. And she and Neville are dating. *breathes* I think that's all!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige pressed her ear against the kitchen door at Grimmauld Place. What was left of the Order was meeting to figure out what would happen to Paige. Harry was at Vernon and Petunia's house, helping pack so they could leave town. Harry and Paige had informed the adults of their plan, and while they had been leery about it, the Horcruxes had to be destroyed. They couldn't allow Paige to go because of the Tracing Charm on her.

"…run by Death Eaters! I'm not sending my daughter there!" Remus exclaimed.

"The Ministry is run by Death Eaters too and you still send your wife to work" Moody said.

"She's a trained Auror, one who can take care of herself at work. Not to mention they aren't out to kill Dora, they're out to kill Paige and Harry" Remus said. Paige heard someone shift on their chair. "Not you too!"

"Well," Sirius started, "if we keep her here, they'll find the Headquarters and no matter where you possibly hide, even in the muggle world, they will be able to find her, and you. She has to go back." Paige listened to Remus sigh.

"She'll be alright Remus. As much as we hate Severus for what he did, Paige still seems to trust him. And there's some part of me that still believes that he wouldn't hurt her."

"Not bloody likely. He'll be first in line to kill her" Remus shouted. Paige stepped inside.

"I agree with Aunt Dora. Severus won't hurt me." The Order members turned to look at her. "I have to go back to Hogwarts. I'll be fine. Neville will still be there." Remus snorted.

"Like I'm going to trust a 17 year old wizard to keep you alive" he said. Paige narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sorry, but Longbottom is not the best wizard out there."

"No, but he is when it comes to me. He will do everything he can to keep me safe." Remus stood up. "Don't dad. I have no choice. Until I'm 17, I'm being traced and I won't be the reason any of you get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if I was. I'm going to Hogwarts." They stared at her as she looked around the table. "I can't hear from you until this is over, not even you dad. They'll be able to find you." Without waiting for a response, Paige left the room to let the adults finish their meeting.

"You know, you just killed Remus, right?"Angelina asked as Paige walked by her. Paige shrugged.

"It has to be this way. I'm not going to be the reason anyone gets hurt, or worse, killed." Paige smiled softly at Angelina. "Congratulations, by the way. I didn't get a chance to say it when you and Fred told us about your engagement."

"Thanks Paige. You k now we'll all worry about you, right?" Paige nodded.

"I know, but it's the only way. You know I love you like a sister, but if you contact me, I will hunt you down and hurt you" she laughed. Angelina smiled.

"Come on, I'm taking you dress shopping."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat straight up with a gasp. Sweat dripped down her face, which was mixing with the newly formed tears. She hated the nightmares because they were always about the same person. Snape. This time he was with Voldemort and watching as they killed Professor Burbage. It killed Paige to watch him as a Death Eater, but she knew he didn't have a choice. She got out of bed and headed downstairs. It was almost seven and she knew she should be resting because they had to go get Harry tonight, but Paige didn't want to close her eyes again and see him.

"What are you doing up?" Sirius asked. Paige shot him a funny look.

"What are you doing up? No one normally sees you until about noon" she teased, hoping that her eyes weren't too puffy. She hated when the adults asked her about her nightmares.

"Something's going to go wrong tonight. I can feel it" Sirius said. Paige nodded.

"I thought it was just me. Tea?" Sirius nodded and Paige busied herself making tea. Sirius watched her working with a heavy heart.

"Your dad would kill Remus and I if he knew we were sending you back to Hogwarts" he said. Paige threw a smile over her shoulder.

"One more year, Sirius. I'll be fine."

"And all on your own. You are right. No one can contact you." Paige froze as she waited for the tea to finish. "Only Neville and Snivellus."

"Stop it! You know nothing, Sirius, nothing about Severus!" Paige yelled. She turned, seething. Sirius calmly stood up and walked over to her.

"Then tell me. Why do you trust him so?" Paige bit her lip.

"I… I can't. They'll kill him." Sirius frowned.

"How long have you know, whatever you know?" Paige turned back to the tea.

"Since winter holiday of last term."

"Paige…"

"No, I'm not going to say anything. This conversation is over. Now drink your tea and let us worry about what will happen tonight." Sirius took the two mugs out of her hands and set them down on the table, reclaiming his seat. Paige sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared, Sirius. Nothing's the same." Sirius nodded.

"I know."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood next to Harry as Remus, Tonks, and Sirius stood guard as they said goodbye to the Dursleys.

"Aren't they coming?" Dudley asked, pointing to Paige and Harry. Vernon shifted uncomfortably.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Paige almost smirked, but the depressing atmosphere didn't call for it.

"Well, because" he paused almost as if he was trying to come up with an excuse other than a psycho was out to kill them. "They don't want to, do you?" Paige and Harry shook their heads.

"Absolutely not. Besides, we're just a waste of space. Isn't that right, Vernon?" Vernon stared at them for a moment, before calling out to Dudley. He hesitated before crossing the lawn to shake their hands.

"I don't think you're a waste of space. See you around." Paige smiled.

"Later." Dudley walked away and slid into the car behind his mother and shut the door.

"See you, Big D" Harry muttered. They watched the car leave before all five of them headed back inside.

"We'll wait for the others. I'm sure Moody has a plan" Tonks said. Remus smiled as he looked at Paige, who was trying so desperately not to cry. Merlin only knew what would happen after she left for Hogwarts. Would she ever see her family again? Most likely not for a year or two or maybe ever again. That thought plagued her constantly.

Before anyone could respond, they heard the roar of a motor bike engine. Sirius winced. His poor baby. Paige watched Harry, Sirius, and Tonks go to the front door. Paige and Remus looked out the window at the cavalry.

"It will be over soon, Precious. I just know it" Remus whispered. Paige sighed.

"But how many will die before it is?" She turned back as Mad-Eye led the charge back into the empty living room. Paige frowned. "I thought you were looking after the Prime Minister, Kingsley." The tall man shrugged.

"You're more important." Paige smiled at him before another red-head entered the room with the twins.

"Hello. Bill Weasley" he said. Fred grinned as he led Angelina to stand by her.

"Wasn't always this handsome" he said. George nodded from Hermione's side.

"Dead ugly." Bill grinned as Fleur hugged Paige.

"True enough. Owe it all to a werewolf by name of Greyback. Hope to repay the favor one day." He looked at Paige. "I think you get first dibs though." Paige gestured to Remus.

"Actually I think he does." Remus smiled.

"Just remember, Fleur, once you're married: Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now" Remus said. Tonks laughed from his side.

"My husband, the joker. By the way, wait until you hear the news! Remus and I are…" Paige raised an eyebrow at them while Harry and Sirius just stared as Moody cut her off.

"All right, all right! You'll all have time for a cozy catch-up later! We've got to get the hell out of here and soon!" Paige continued to stare at Tonks and Remus, both shifting under the weight of her gaze. She wasn't paying attention to Moody at all. Neither one could look her in the eye and Paige's eyes narrowed. "For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning. It tastes like goblin piss." Paige's head snapped to Moody. Well that certainly got her attention.

"Have a lot of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye?" Fred asked. Mad-Eye glared at him as Angelina slapped him upside the head. Fred winced and rubbed the spot. "Just trying to defuse the tension." Paige grinned as the bottle of polyjuice potion was passed around to the seven witches and wizards. Soon the room was filled with eight Harry's.

"Oh Merlin. It's my worst nightmare come true!" Paige cried out. The real Harry frowned as Sirius burst out laughing. Moody had them change into identical outfits. Paige turned around. "I really don't want to see that."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood with Sirius and Angelina, who was their Harry for the ride to the Burrow.

"Good luck, everyone. On the count of three. One... two… three." Everyone pushed off the ground. As they flew over Little Whinging, Paige saw Death Eaters flying towards them. She looked over her shoulder as Hagrid's bike grew quieter. He was getting Harry out of there. Thank Merlin Voldemort wasn't after her nearly as much as Harry, so she could still fight. She pulled her wand as she spotted Bellatrix.

"Get him to safety" Paige yelled to Sirius. His eyes grew wide and Paige turned to see a green light hurtling towards her. Suddenly, Paige saw a flash of white and brown. "Yiska!" The owl absorbed the killing curse and fell to Earth. "Stupefy!" Rodolphus was flung back. Bella came at her.

"Crucio!" Paige screamed, her grip on her broom loosening. She couldn't hold on any longer. As her grip finally gave, Paige fell plummeting to the ground, like Yiska had only moments before. Before Paige had time to finish screaming, Remus raced by and pulled her onto his broom.

"That was a little too close for my liking" Paige said as she held on for dear life. Remus nodded.

"Come on, let's get you back to Harry" he said. Paige held out her wand as they flew over to George. Paige watched in horror as a spell from Snape caught George in his ear. Paige screamed at the blood as he held his ear. Remus grabbed him and steadied George as Paige and Snape exchanged a look. Dear Merlin, having to keep his secret was hard. Remus somehow managed to get all three of them to the portkey, Snape staring at them the whole time. That had been a little too close for comfort. As they land by the Burrow, George passed out. Remus carried him and supported Paige as they rushed towards the house.

"Oh Merlin! George!" Ginny cried out. Harry, the real one, stepped forward and pulled Paige away from Remus so he could get into the house faster.

"What happened?" Paige laughed humorlessly.

"To which one of us?"

"You. I can kind of guess what happened to George." Paige shrugged as he helped her inside.

"Bellatrix." That was really the only explanation needed. Harry nodded before Remus ripped him away and pushed him against the wall, his wand in Harry's throat. "Dad!"

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" he asked, ignoring Paige's outburst. "What creature?"

"A grindylow!" Harry yelled. Remus pulled away with a sigh.

"We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren't an imposter." Ginny looked at her brother's missing ear.

"Who did this to him?" she asked.

"Severus" Paige whispered. All eyes in the room turned to face her. Remus took a step towards her.

"Do you…" He broke off, looking for the right words. "Do you love him?" Paige looked at him.

"I love him like I love Sirius. I don't love him like I love Neville." Remus raised his brow.

"After all he's done?" Paige took a step forward as the others took a step back. Harry could see the red in her cheeks and knew she was ready to blow.

"You have no idea the danger he's in at this moment. How much danger he's put himself in to protect Harry and I. I wish you would all just shut up about how horrible he is! Don't think I don't hear your whispers as you bash him. Don't think I can't see the hatred in your eyes."

"Paige… he killed…"

"Dumbledore, yeah I know. Did it ever cross your mind that he had a reason to? Or that Dumbledore asked him too? And George, I don't think he did that on purpose. Did no one see the Death Eater behind him that Snape might have been aiming for?"

"Might haves, ifs, and possibilities are not good defenses. He killed a great man and he injured my poor baby" Molly yelled. Paige turned to her.

"NONE OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON SO I WISH YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!" Remus glared at her.

"Perhaps it's you that has clouded judgment. Perhaps it's you that doesn't know what's going on." Paige glared at him and before she could think about what she was saying, it all spilled out.

"Right because he didn't trust me with pertinent information like that, he would have rather lied to me. He's a double spy for the Death Eaters and Dumbledore and Dumbledore asked him to kill him to spare Draco's soul. He didn't do his damndest to keep Harry and me safe from the other Death Eaters. He didn't tell me that he would always be loyal to us. It might be because I'm a Slytherin, but I trust him with my life. All the chances to kill me and he didn't take them!"

"He what?" Remus demanded. Paige paled. Crap.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"He's… he… Draco… he… What?" Remus sputtered. Paige chuckled.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked. Remus narrowed his eyes at her. She shrugged. "He's not a Death Eater, at least not this war. Dumbledore used his guilt over our parents and his status as Voldemort's right hand to spy for him. Dumbledore knew he was dying and when he found out Draco had been chosen to kill him, he begged Severus to do it to spare Draco and remain loyal to him. He never wanted to do it. He still doesn't. So can you lay off of him?" The others stared at her, but she just shook her head and left, seeing who had come next.

"Mum!" Paige said as Tonks and Ron entered the clearing. Tonks ran straight at Paige and Remus and pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Brilliant, he was. Wouldn't be standing here without him" she said pointing at Ron, slightly out of breath as Molly moved to her youngest son.

"Really?" Paige asked. Tonks nodded. Bill and Fleur stepped forward.

"Mad-Eye's dead" he said. Paige and Tonks let the tears fall as Bill explained how Dung thought he was in the most danger and took one look at Voldemort before he vanished. Remus pulled the women closer as the news settled over everyone. Moody was gone.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So that was an action packed chapter, huh? Poor Moody. I feel bad for him, he was highly entertaining. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Anyway, the next chapter really is not based off the book/movie, but a fun little snippet to keep everyone laughing, cause there's no guarantee you won't cry. So thanks for reading, now please review! No Flames!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hullo folks! So this chapter is a bit of a reprieve from the dark and gloomy story that is Deathly Hallows, mainly because I was bored when I was writing this and mainly because there are very few laughs this story, so it needs a chapter! I can't say anything without giving it away so without further ado sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige and the plotline for this chapter only!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat with Harry in front of Remus, Sirius, and Tonks. The men were bright red and Paige and Harry confused as hell.

"In light of recent events," Paige frowned. What event? "Oh right… haven't told you guys yet." Tonks and Sirius laughed at Remus. "Well, Dora is pregnant" he said. Paige grinned.

"With a baby?" Harry asked.

"No with a broom. Its Sirius'" Paige replied. Harry and Sirius frowned at her.

"Well, either way, in light of recent events, we decided now would be a good time for the Talk" Remus said, completely ignoring her. Paige turned beet red and Harry's jaw dropped open. Oh bloody hell no. Oh man, Remus would kill her if he ever found out about her and Neville. Just keep calm and don't say a word, Paige. At least this would diffuse the tension from Moody's death.

"What he means to say is," Sirius butt in, "he thought it would be a good time since you two are both, shall we say, involved." Remus shifted and nodded. "Ok, quiz time. Have either of you done the deed yet?" Harry turned to smirk at Paige.

"Why don't you go first, dear sister?"

"Why don't you bite me, dear brother?" Remus and Sirius frowned as Tonks bit her lip to keep from laughing. Oh this was going to be priceless. "What makes you think a sweet girl like me and a nice, quiet boy like Neville would have already done it? Do you see a ring on my finger?" Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and Harry all looked down at her finger. "Oh bugger."

"Alright so, what about you Harry?" Sirius asked. Tonks laughed as she realized the boys missed the obvious yes and had bought Paige's lie. "What's so funny, dear cousin?" Tonks waved her hand as she left the room. "Those damn hormones" he muttered. Paige raised her hand.

"Can I go now? I promise I won't sleep with Neville till we're married." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No, I think you should stay. It could be detrimental to you if you were to leave. Never know what might happen" he said. Paige glared at him as Remus looked between the two with a frown.

"Is there something going on we should know about?" he asked. Paige shook her head quickly as Harry nodded. "What's wrong, Harry?" Before Harry could respond, Paige piped up.

"Harry's gay and just using Luna as a cover!"

"PAIGE!" Harry snapped. Paige grinned as both men paled. Oh dear Merlin this was good.

"Harry, it's alright if you are. We just didn't know" Sirius said quickly. "If I had, I wouldn't have teased you about not having a girlfriend. Merlin, I'm a horrible father." At this point Paige was doubled over in laughter. Harry looked horrified.

"No! I'm not gay! She was just trying to keep me from saying she had sex with Neville!" Paige froze. She turned to glare at her brother.

"My one source of protection at Hogwarts and you just sentenced him to death" she hissed as Remus' eyes narrowed. "Hi daddy!" she said brightly, hoping to Merlin he just looked like he was about to blow a vein in his forehead and wouldn't actually blow it.

"You did… he did… force… wha… Oh Merlin, Paige!"

"Well in my defense, I didn't think we were going to see each other again. It's a certain death I'm facing with Bella and Greyback, so he followed my wishes." Remus frowned.

"You couldn't have found another way?" he whined. Paige quirked an eyebrow.

"Well I suppose I could have just given him a…" Remus waved his hands.

"No! No, no, no, definitely not!" Paige grinned.

"See? I figured at least that way, we'd both get enjoyment out of it!" Paige laughed as both men and Harry turned redder and redder in embarrassment. "Don't worry. Neville seems to be pretty good with protection charms. I hope."

"You hope?" all three yelled together. Paige grinned.

"Well even if I do get pregnant, I won't have to worry about my husband leaving me!" Sirius stood up and walked around the desk in the room and opened a drawer, pulling out a large bottle of Ogden's finest firewhiskey. Tossing the top aside, Sirius tipped the bottle back and took a long drink before handing it off to Remus, who seemed to drink half a bottle in one go. Paige grinned. She had driven them to drink.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing?" Paige turned to Tonks, whose face was still red from laughter.

"Harry's gay and I'm pregnant. We drove them to drink." Tonks blinked a few times before she leaned heavily against the doorway, dying of laughter. She waved a hand.

"I shouldn't have come back" she said between fits of laughter. Paige laughed as Remus brought the bottle to his lips again. Between his wife and daughter, he was going to become an alcoholic. Oh Merlin, and what if Tonks had a girl? He drank faster. Soon, the bottle was empty and the room spun slightly as he stood.

"Stop moving" he muttered to his legs. Paige and Harry laughed as they realized how drunk he truly was. "Bed" he said with a nod. Sirius sat with his head in his hands, wondering how this talk had turned out so badly. Paige and Harry watched as Remus staggered to where Tonks was still laughing. "And remember kids, use condoms and spells. Have fun!" Paige was doubled over in laughter and Harry had his face buried in his hands, much like Sirius, only he was laughing hysterically. Paige stood up.

"Well, that went well!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So we all had a good laugh, right? Good because the next chapter makes me cry. And all after that one. No, not really, just a bit teary eyed. Alright so thanks for reading now please let me know what you thought. No flames!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: And I'm back. You loved that last chapter I see. Well if need be, go back to it, because now we're getting to the lovely wedding. And we all know how that ends. Don't worry I have a plan! *pauses* Ok so maybe you should worry… Anyway! I think that's all I have so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige and the AUness.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as she smoothed down her dress. A wedding when she and Ginny were being shipped back to hell and she wouldn't get to see her family again. What a wonderful time for a celebration. Not. She walked into the kitchen for some tea, and grinned as she saw Hermione and George snogging. She picked up her mug and took a sip as Hermione opened her eyes and jumped at Paige's presence. George wheeled to face the intruder, both a bright red.

"Morning!" she said brightly. "See? You didn't need the love potion after all!" Paige set her mug down as Hermione chased her out of the house. Paige laughed as she ran towards Harry for protection, Hermione yelling at her the whole time.

"What did you do now?" Harry asked with a grin as the tent finally erected itself. Paige pouted.

"I'm going to start thinking you don't love me" she teased.

"I would never doubt that, Ms. Potter" an unknown voice said from behind her. Paige jumped and wheeled to face the new-comer, her wand at the ready. Constant vigilance. "Sorry to scare you, but I'm here on business I'm afraid. May we go inside?" the new Minister of Magic, Scrimgeour, asked. Harry and Paige turned to Remus and Arthur. They nodded slightly and Harry pushed Paige and Hermione forward as Ron followed. The 'Golden Trio' dropped on to the couch as Paige leaned against the wall.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Minister?" Harry asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr. Potter." He placed a cloth bag onto the coffee table and all five eyed it wearily. "Mr. Weasley. Would you say you were close to your former Headmaster?" Paige frowned.

"Dumbledore? And me? I dunno. I reckon I was just another Weasley to him. He was always polite…" Ron said. The Minister moved on to Hermione.

"And you, Miss Granger? How would you characterize your relationship?" Paige frowned. These were weird questions.

"We were friendly, not close like Harry, but…" He turned to Paige.

"And what about you, Ms. Potter?" Paige frowned.

"He was friendly, but I was closer to another professor" she replied. Scrimgeour nodded.

"Yes, Snape" he said, sneering the name. Paige opened her mouth to defend him, but Harry made a motion to drop it. Paige huffed, but let it go this time. Harry turned to the Minister.

"What's all this about?" he asked.

"This. Despite the fact that neither of your friends nor your sister appear to have been particularly close to their recently deceased Headmaster, he saw fit to remember them in his will. Now why do you suppose that would be?" They all frowned and exchanged looks.

"No idea" Harry answered truthfully. Scrimgeour pulled out a roll of parchment and started reading.

"`Herein is set forth the Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in the hope that – when things seem most dark - it will show him the light.'" Scrimgeour pulled out a small silver object from the bag and handed it to Ron. Ron frowned at the object.

"Dumbledore left this? For me? Brilliant. Er - what is it?" He clicked it open the light from the lamps around the room, flew into the object before the top closed. When he clicked it open again, the lights returned. "Wicked."

"`To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.'" Scrimgeour pulled out a small book and handed it to Hermione. Why would she find a children's book instructive and entertaining?

"Mum used to read me those! The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbitty Rabbity and her Cackling Stump..." Hermione looked at Ron strangely.

"Ron, she grew up in the Muggle world. This book doesn't exist there. You're lucky I know it" Paige said. Harry smiled at her.

"But we had magical family we saw regularly. Hermione didn't." Paige nodded at Harry. This was true. Scrimgeour ignored them.

"'To Miss Paige Lily Potter, I leave my favorite copy of Advanced Potion Making along with my mother's watch in hopes they point you in the right direction.'" Paige frowned as Scrimgeour handed her the book and watch. Upon closer inspection, the watch wasn't truly a watch and the book was the Half-Blood Prince's book. How did he find it? "`To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.'" He handed Harry the golden snitch and Harry grasped it firmly.

"That's it then?" Scrimgeour shook his head.

"Not quite. Dumbledore left you a second bequest: The Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the Sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore's to give away. The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it that wizard's property. And in any event the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked. Paige frowned.

"The sword is missing." Great, Dumbledore hadn't been dead six months and they lost the sword. Bravo, Minister, bravo. "I won't pretend to be your friend, Mr. Potter. But I assure you I'm not your enemy." Paige snorted.

"Could've fooled me" she muttered. Harry shot her a look and she just shrugged.

"You'll forgive me, Minister. But it's a little hard to tell the difference these days" Harry said. Scrimgeour nods and with that, he was gone. Paige stared at where he once stood.

"Cheery fellow, isn't he? Can't imagine why our ministry is shot to hell." Harry and the others laughed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stayed near Remus and Tonks the whole party. She wasn't much for dances, especially without Neville with her. Paige stood smiling as she watched Harry and Luna dance, followed by George and Hermione.

"We want you to be the godmother" Remus said suddenly, his attention on Tonks and Mrs. Weasley's smiling face. She must have just found out.

"Well I have to think about it, it's not a light decision to make…" she teased. Remus laughed as Tonks joined them. "Of course, now the trick question. Will I be aunt or sister?" Tonks and Remus shared a look, Tonks' hand still on her flat belly.

"We were hoping sister" she said. Paige grinned and set her hand next to Tonks'.

"Welcome to the family, little sibling." Tonks and Remus grinned, only to excuse themselves a moment later to talk to someone. Paige made her way over to Luna and Harry. They were talking to a rather tall man, who looked just like Luna.

"Paige!" Luna smiled as she hugged Paige. Paige grinned as they pulled away. "You look beautiful." Paige ran a hand down her face. It was a knee-jerk reaction whenever someone told her that, even Neville.

"I assure you, everyone here is much prettier than I" she said with a smile. Harry frowned at his little sister.

"Neville doesn't get through does he?" Paige shrugged.

"Depends on my mood. Now, who is this lovely man you two are ignoring?" she asked in a teasing manner. Luna flushed as she turned to him.

"This is my father, Xenophilius Lovegood" she said. Paige held out her hand for him to shake.

"Paige…"

"Potter, yes. You my dear are almost as famous as your brother" he said. Paige smiled faintly. To most people she was known just as well, she was just a lot harder to recognize because she didn't have the scar.

"If you'll excuse me for one moment" Harry said, leaning over and kissing Paige's cheek before kissing Luna lightly. He wandered off and Paige frowned.

"He's worried, you know?" Luna said. Paige turned and looked at her. "About you. He doesn't want to leave you at Hogwarts." Paige sighed.

"I know. I don't want to go, but I have to. Staying with my family will only put them in danger. I only have a year left until the tracking charm is gone and after that I'll be able to go home." Paige paused and looked at Luna. "You aren't going back to Hogwarts?"

"I am, but I am not his sister" she said. By this time Mr. Lovegood had wandered away, leaving the two girls to chat.

"No, but he loves you. He's not happy with you going back either" she said. Luna shrugged, but her eyes told a different story. A story of fear and hope. "Promise me something Luna" Paige whispered. Luna nodded. "Promise me that we will stick together, no matter what. That's at least three of us together." Luna nodded.

"Promise." Paige smiled and linked arms with the girl.

"I believe we are going to be great sisters" she said. Hermione frowned.

"Do you ever not muddle in other people's love life?" Paige pretended to think as Ginny joined them.

"No. I do so rather like putting people together to see them happy. Now if it backfires, I will be the first to deny my involvement, but so far it hasn't backfired yet!" Ginny giggled.

"I love the yet you added in there" she said. Paige just grinned. Remus stepped forward.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Potter?" Paige laughed and took his hand, releasing Luna. They stepped onto the edge of the dance floor and just swayed. Remus didn't particularly care for dancing and Paige had gained Tonks' center of gravity. "You know I remember your first word. I was sitting with you on my lap and had just shown you a picture of you and James and you turned to me and said 'da'. I honestly didn't know which one of us you were talking about, but I suppose it didn't matter, did it?" Paige shook her head.

"I love my dad, but he's gone and now I have you." Paige took a deep breath. "After I finish school, Neville and I want to get married. I know it's random and a long ways away, but I wanted to ask you now in case…" The tears were choking her. "In case I don't have another chance." Remus pulled her closer. How long had those thoughts been plaguing her mind? Probably often, seeing as she was going to leave with no contact from any of them. "Will you walk me down the aisle?" she asked. Remus nodded.

"Just one more thing for me to look forward too at the end of this war" he whispered. Paige nodded, tears blocking her ability to talk. Just a few more days and she would be cut off.

Suddenly a silver lynx appeared in the center of the dance floor. Tonks came up to the two, who had stopped to stare at it. Paige frowned. She knew that Patronus…

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming..." Paige stopped breathing. It was Kingsley's Patronus. Before the message could register, the tent was swarming with dark smoke. Death Eaters. Remus grabs hold of Paige tightly as he ushers Harry, Hermione, and Ron to muggle London. He hands her a portkey as the Death Eaters start to come closer.

"Go!" he said. Paige looked at him and he smiled faintly before he pressed the coin into her hand and watched her leave. "Goodbye, my daughter" he whispered as he pulled his wand and started fighting. He just had to get Tonks to safety now.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige hit the ground with a large thud as she landed in someone's front yard. As she sat up, rubbing her head, the door in front of her opened and there stood the greatest sight ever.

"Paige? What are you doing here?" Paige stood up and hobbled forward, slightly dizzy still from the fall.

"Death Eaters attacked Bill and Fleur's wedding. My dad sent me here. They're going into hiding and I…" she trailed off as the sobs choked her once again. "I still had a few days." Neville stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.

"Neville, bring the girl inside. You don't know when a Death Eater will strike next" his Gran said from behind them. Neville looked around before ushering both of them inside, his hand never leaving the small of Paige's back.

"I'm going to take her upstairs Gran. Goodnight" he said. His Gran smiled softly at the two as she watched Neville help Paige up the stairs and into his room. She shook her head as she sat. That poor girl.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Neville and Paige were curled up on his small bed, her sobs stopped for the time being. A small, grey owl pecked at the window and Neville, rather reluctantly, untangled himself and opened the window, pulling off the piece of parchment.

"It's for you." Neville said. Paige sat up and took the letter, opening it and reading out loud.

"My dearest Paige, I don't know what to write because this is the last time we will be talking to each other until you turn 17. My that seems so far away. It's going to be so hard not to talk to my daughter, but I suppose Sirius and Dora feel the same way. We are in hiding and Dora is beside herself with worry. I'm trying to get her not to stress, but she's not listening. I might have to pull out the baby card here soon. Don't worry, Precious, I'll only do it if it's necessary. I love you Paige. I hate to sound morbid, but I can't promise you we will survive, but I will do my hardest to make sure you don't lose everyone. Stick by Neville, he's a good Wizard and I trust him to take care of you. There's so much I want to say and yet so much I can't. Your trunk will be waiting for you at Hogwarts. I owled McGonagall to let her know. Who knew that goodbye was the hardest word in the English language? I guess this is it. Goodbye Paige. All our love, Mum and Dad." Paige felt her tears hitting the page, mixing her tears with the ones already on there. Neville had nothing to say. Remus was leaving her life and well being in his hands. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Seeing as they were sending a Slytherin back to a school run by Death Eaters when she bats for the other team, he didn't think it was going to be a particularly easy job. Neville took the letter and set it on the table beside her before he pulled her into his arms and held her and her sobs grew louder and louder.

"I'm here Paige. I'm here" he whispered over and over. Finally her sobs were silenced and Neville looked down to find she had fallen fast asleep. He pulled the covers over them both and held her tightly, her breathing sending him to sleep as well.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *sniffs* Yeah, that sucked. Poor Paige. And so it begins. We'll be heading to Hogwarts next chapter and will be meeting the lovely teachers and see Snape again. I miss him. Alright so thanks for reading now please review! No flames!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright so we get to school. Fun… not. At least Neville's there with her and Ginny and Luna. I tried to add some funny parts because I know it's getting darker. So we'll see the Carrows and Snape. And poor Paige. It'll make sense soon. Alright well that's all I have for now! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as she stood on the platform. Neville was saying goodbye to his Grans and then they were getting on the train. A smile crossed her face as she saw a mass of red hair. The Weasleys.

"Ginny! Mrs. Weasley!" Paige ran towards them and was soon pulled into Molly's arms. "You're ok" she said, the tears already starting to fall.

"Yes yes. Everyone is alright dearie. Just a bit of a fright that's all. I see you found Neville. Good good." Arthur smiled at Paige and hugged her as she pulled away from Molly. "Come along now, let's get you two girls on the train. Oh Luna, dear!" Paige turned to see Luna and Neville standing behind her.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. I see we will be accompanied by Ginny" Luna greeted. Neville blanched.

"Harry Potter's sister, Harry's girlfriend, and Harry's best friend's little sister. No pressure at keeping them all safe Neville!" he muttered. Molly and Arthur smiled at him.

"Don't worry, dear. You'll do fine. Harry, Remus, and I trust you with the girls" Molly encouraged. She gave each of the children another hug before ushering them onto the train. The four found a seat quickly and was joined by Seamus, Dean, and Lavender as the train left the station. Paige could see tears in Ginny's eyes. She leaned forward and patted Ginny's hand comfortingly.

"We'll be fine" she said softly. Ginny gave her a small smile.

"You're the one they're after and you're comforting me. Something's wrong there." Paige winked and pointed to her head.

"My brain. It's never been right since Sirius dropped me. Thank goodness Remus could do wandless, wordless magic to stop me before I could hit anything!" The whole compartment laughed. It was something they could see Sirius and Remus doing.

"Well, this is it" Dean said. Seamus nodded.

"Last year and our Headmaster is Snape. Could anything be worse?" Paige ignored him, instead staring out the window as it slowed down. It lurched to a stop and Paige held her breath as Death Eaters entered the train. One smirked at her and crooked his finger for her to come to him.

"Little Potter. Paige isn't it?" Paige stiffened as he stared at her. "Pity the Dark Lord promised Snape he could have you. So much potential in you. And a Slytherin no less. Where's your brother, baby Potter?" Paige really hated that name.

"No clue. Obviously not here" she said. The Death Eater smacked her, Paige's head connecting with the door of another compartment. Neville stood up.

"He's not here, you fools." The Death Eater glared, but left. Paige watched them leave the train before making her way back to Neville's side, a bit of blood coming from a small cut on her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Bloody monsters" Paige muttered. "I'd make some comment about now not being a good time to develop a smart mouth, but you know I don't want to be hypocritical or anything." Neville wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they sat back and discussed the upcoming year. They grew quiet as Malfoy stood in the compartment door. "What do you want? I'm not in the mood. You're family," she pointed to her forehead, "left me with a headache."

"Are you ok?" he asked. Paige stood up and yanked him down to an empty compartment. "Well are you?"

"What do you know?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

"I don't want to do this, my mum and dad don't want to. Snape told me. Everything. I… I want to help you." Paige frowned.

"What's the catch?"

"I'd be playing a spy like Snape. When other Death Eaters, or their children, are around I must treat you like normal. Like nothing's changed. When we're alone, I'll help you when I can." Paige raised her eyebrows as her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you plan on being alone around me often? I do have a boyfriend…" Draco scoffed.

"Don't be daft. I meant not in their presence. You do it so well with Snape."

"Yes, but I trust him. You," she shook her head, "not so much." She sighed. "Listen, I don't think I'm making it out of this war alive. I have too many people gunning for my head and as long as you don't stab me in the back, I'll give this a shot. No trust what so ever in this…" Paige searched for the right word.

"Friendship?" Draco added. Paige snorted.

"Friendship? Never thought I'd associate that word with you, but friendship it is." She shook his hand. "Draco?" she called out as he started to leave. He turned to her. "Don't screw me over because I will come back and either kill you or haunt your arse." Draco shot her a smirk before leaving. Paige dropped into the seat and let her head fall back. What had she gotten herself into?

Standing up, she made her way back to her friends. Her family for the next year.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stepped off the train and was immediately surrounded by Death Eaters. Joy of her life. This was going to be the new routine for months. She couldn't wait for the year to be over and she had just gotten there.

"Snape wishes to see you and claim you as his" one of them sneered at her. Paige frowned. What the hell was Snape playing at? The only woman of the group grabbed her arm and hauled her forward.

"Hey! No! Let go of me!" Paige yelled. She looked behind her and saw her friends looking at her in worry. The woman grasped her arm harder and yanked.

"A Slytherin friends with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws? What a shame of your house" she said. Paige turned and glared at her.

"Been told that before and I'll tell you once more, I don't care" Paige snarled. The woman stopped Paige and pulled her off to the side, the others surrounding her.

"Baby Potter better learn her place or she won't survive." She trailed her wand over Paige's throat. "Silencio!" Paige tried to talk, but she couldn't make the words form in her throat. "Crucio!" Paige's knees buckled as the curse hit her, but she still couldn't make a noise. "Grab her and let's get her to Snape. Quick." Paige breathed heavily as two of the other Death Eaters grabbed either side of her and dragged her to the Headmaster's office. They threw her to the ground in front of Snape. "We have fulfilled your wishes, Headmaster. She's got a smart mouth, that one. Can't imagine why you won't share. We could break her easily."

"Enough!" Snape roared. "The Dark Lord has left her to me. Leave us at once!" The woman kicked Paige in the ribs before following the others out. Paige watched Snape wave his wand and lock and silence the room. "Finite!" Paige groaned.

"You've got some right bastards there" she said as she sat up. Snape bent over and helped her up and into a chair.

"Yes, well we will have to suffer with them." Paige stared at him.

"They're teachers?" she hissed. Snape nodded once as he sat across from her.

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Alecto is your new Muggle studies professor and Amycus is your new Defense teacher."

"No. Bloody. Way. Severus, they'll kill me before the term is over!" Paige said. Snape shook his head.

"No, everyone knows that I have claimed you as mine…"

"Which we will get back to in a minute."

"…and they'll only touch you if they want to incur my wrath as well as The Dark Lords." Paige frowned.

"Why can't you say Vol…" Snape's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Because if you say it, it will summon him and I don't know about you, but I'd like to keep you breathing!" he hissed, pulling away his hand.

"Oh." Snape smirked. "Well, let's go back to you claiming me. I don't like it." Severus almost snorted. Who couldn't see that one coming?

"I'm sorry but you don't really have a choice Paige. It's going to keep you breathing to get back to Harry and Remus." Paige huffed and sat back in her seat. He wasn't playing fair. "It's simple really. All you have to do is come and spend an hour or two a day in here." Paige frowned.

"Why?" Snape shifted.

"They have to think I'm torturing you to get information. And of course, other things." Paige blanched.

"Hell no!" she almost screamed.

"Paige, be realistic! I'd never do that. To you or anyone else. Can you spare me an hour?" Paige sighed.

"If you do me a favor" she said. Snape sat forward. "Make Luna a Gryffindor. No one else has to know, I'll let her know and you just use your magic to change her colors."

"And what of yourself?" he asked. Paige sighed.

"I was put into Slytherin for a reason. Time for my ambition and determination to come out to play." She stood. "Can I go or should you hit me or something?" Snape grimaced as he stood.

"If you don't mind." Paige shrugged.

"I just ask you don't use the cruciatus curse. I hate the bloody thing!" she said. Paige closed her eyes and steeled herself as Snape walked around the desk. Her head swung to the side as he slapped her, softly. "Damn, you hit like a girl."

"Now you sound like your father. I don't enjoy hurting you Paige. Now go and tell Ms. Lovegood of the change. And try Paige, to not upset the Carrows. They'll use any excuse against you" he said. Paige nodded and moved towards the door. "And Paige?" she turned to look at him. "You've always made Slytherin proud." With that the spells were gone and Paige left, heading down the corridor.

"Paige!" Paige turned to see Neville, Ginny, and Luna rushing towards her. She smiled and hugged Neville close to her. They were ok.

"Luna, Snape is making you a Gryffindor, play along and stay with Neville and Ginny. Don't wander off on your own, alright? See if you can convince the others to keep this quiet."

"What about you?" Ginny asked. Paige shrugged.

"I'm a Slytherin through and through. Besides, it's harder for me to switch because everyone's watching me. I'll be alright."

"Ms. Potter!" Paige turned and saw Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn. As much as she hated the last one, he was a friendly face in the sea of enemies. "What are you doing here?"

"I still have the tracking charm on me. I couldn't go with Harry and I couldn't stay with Remus and Tonks putting them in danger. I had no choice."

"But you're putting yourself in more danger here." Paige shook her head.

"No, I'm doing what I can in protecting this school."

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Slytherin, why are you conversing with those people?" Amycus asked as he came around a corner and spotted them. Paige stepped forward, away from everyone else.

"I have a name you know. It's Paige and I prefer being called that." Before Paige could blink, she was thrown against the wall. A groan escaped her, but she just stood and shook it off.

"Still haven't learned your place, baby Potter?" Paige grit her teeth. The next person to call her baby Potter was going to die. Painfully. "That's alright, Snape's not here all the time. I have time to break you yet."

"Not unless you want to incur both my wrath and the Dark Lords', Amycus. I do believe this is the second time you have touched her, without my permission" Snape said as he flew into the room. Paige didn't think she'd ever been happier to see him. "This is a reminder to you, and your sister since she does seem to enjoy my property as well, touch her again and the Dark Lord will be down a servant. Do I make myself clear?" Amycus glared before nodding and heading back in the direction he came from.

"I hate you" Paige muttered. Snape nodded.

"I know." He was gone only moments later.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Yeah, won't this year be great kids? *pauses* Yeah not really. But you know at least Neville and Snape will make things easier on Paige. We'll see. So thanks for reading now please review! No flames!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright so we're back to torturing my poor Paige. *sighs* Even better, I make her cry, just a fair warning. And some sweet moments and a sad moment at the end. So, *pauses* I have nothing else. Weird… Oh well! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige slumped into her seat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. The weeks had just gotten worse and worse. She was bloody and bruised and sore in places that shouldn't be sore. The Carrow siblings knew Paige didn't want to see anyone take their punishment and used that to their advantage. Snape saw the bruises and tears, but said nothing. He couldn't because it was punishment for acting out and Voldemort allowed it. It killed him to see her like that, knowing that most of the bruises and the blood on her body were not for something she did, but for younger kids who she wouldn't let the Carrows hurt. She was a true hero.

"You look awful" Luna said. Paige nodded.

"Feel it too. I can't wait for the winter holidays. It's rumored that all the Death Eaters are leaving, all but Snape" she said. Neville nodded. Before anyone could say anything more, the owls flew in. A grey one stooped and dropped a letter next to Paige's plate. Her eyes brightened as she saw the handwriting on the envelope. She picked it up with shaking hands and pulled the letter out.

My Precious Paige,

I know you told me not to contact you, but I couldn't stand it. I won't tell you where we are and the owl that gave this to you is one of five that had it in its possession so as to not track back to us. Aunt Dora sends her hello. She says your little brother does too. That's right, we're having a boy. I'm excited and Dora has found muggle parenting books she enjoys reading. Of course her favorite is the book of names. Haven't decided on one yet, but we do know that we wish you were here. We would so like for you and Harry to be with us this Christmas, but we understand you can't. We have heard from Harry, he seems to be doing well in finding them. I hope this is true and not just something to keep us happy and Sirius sane. Although was he ever sane? I hope you are well. You cannot write back, but perhaps in a bit I will write you again. I miss you, Precious. So very much, but for now this will have to do. I love you.

Dad

Paige didn't notice the tears until the sobs racked her body. He had found a way to talk to her. They were having a little boy. The professors could see her crying and McGonagall stood and made her way to Paige's side.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. Neville looked at her.

"Remus got a letter to her" he said. They both looked at Paige in sympathy.

"I want my dad" she said softly. She liked to think she was strong, but the war was taking a toll on her and she wanted this to end. She wanted the pain and suffering to end too, but she had to take some of it, at least for those tiny first years.

"I know, Paige, I know, you will soon enough, but for now we have to keep them safe, don't we?" Paige nodded. "It'll be ok. Two more weeks Paige, two weeks." Paige nodded and excused herself, rushing back to the Slytherin dorms, Snape's eyes following her all the way out.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

She had made it. Two weeks later and everyone was leaving for vacation. Paige sat in Snape's office, watching as he paced.

"You know, Voldie really didn't plan well. Sending all the Death Eaters home?" she asked. Snape's mouth quirked at her nickname for the Dark Lord.

"He's assured that I, along with the dementors outside, will be able to keep you lot in shape." Paige snorted.

"Even Neville can defeat a Dementor, Severus. Although I have to admit, after his Gran got him his own wand, he is doing better with spells and such." Snape nodded.

"I imagine living up to being your father could take its toll." Paige paused.

"I miss him. A lot. It's really weird knowing I won't see him for Christmas. Part of me wants to screw the rules and go back, and I would have no problems with that if Dora weren't pregnant." Snape stared at her.

"You never think of yourself, do you?" Paige shook her head.

"No, I was told I was like my mother in that respect" she said. Snape nodded.

"I miss your mother. She was my only friend. If I hadn't been such a git…" Snape stared at her. "Your father pushed me over the edge and you act just like him. Sarcastic, a jokester, but also fiercely loyal to those you love. And yet I sit here and wonder, why you put up with me." Paige smiled as she stood and moved towards the door. Her hour was up.

"Because I'm your friend. Because I love you" she said before ducking out of the room. Snape smiled at the door faintly.

"Love you too, Paige."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige and Neville laid on the couch of the Slytherin common room, the fire crackling in front of their blanket covered bodies. She had the dorms to herself and so Neville spent most of his time there.

"Dad knows" Paige said suddenly as Neville played with a strand of her hair.

"Knows what?"

"Knows that we're sleeping together. He, Sirius, and Tonks tried to give us the Talk, but mum burst out laughing, dad got drunk, and Sirius is still wondering how it backfired so badly on them. It was rather funny." Neville stared at her.

"You're dad knows and I still have all important parts and am still breathing?" Paige shrugged as she grinned.

"Think of it this way, if you hurt me or die on me, I will force him to kill you. If you're dead, I'll find some way to bring you back so I can kill you." Neville laughed as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Deal" he said as they pulled apart. Paige smiled at him as he ran his hand down the side of her face. "You can't keep doing this Paige. Between the Carrows and Snape, you're going to get killed if you keep taking all the punishments."

"Can I tell you something?" Neville nodded.

"Always." Paige bit her lip, but placed her mouth by his ear.

"Snape is a spy for the Order. He's deep undercover and he only killed Dumbledore on his orders so he could save Draco's soul" she whispered. Neville jerked away and stared in her eyes, seeing the truth hidden there. "He won't hurt me. He hasn't. We mostly just plan and talk. I do work, but he's never laid a hand on me. Well at least not unintentionally. We have to keep appearances up or the Dark Lord will kill us both."

"But you're safe?" Paige shook her head.

"I won't lie. None of us are safe. The only hope we have is Harry." Neville stared at her.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"We say our final goodbyes."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Nothing like Paige looking at the bright side of things, eh? So there it was. The end of what I will dub the time before the war. That's right, next chapter Harry comes back to Hogwarts. Alright so thanks for reading now please review! No flames!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Welcome back all! This is the beginning of the end. I've probably said that a million times before, but this is truly it. Harry and the others come back. Although it's starts off pretty bad. *winces* Yeah, I'm horrible. And there's some Paige/Neville fighting, and then good stuff. Don't worry, it all works out. Maybe, I don't know. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige could feel the blood dripping down her face. Amycus had decided to use his wand to open her scars for each punishment she received. He had commented how lucky she was that there were only five, exactly the number of scars on her face from Greyback. Now she walked to Snape's office, her face bleeding as badly as the day she was originally ripped open. Out of her one good eye, she could see everyone, including Slytherins, stop and stare at her. She couldn't see her left side, so when someone grabbed her forearm, she was on the defensive. Without thinking, she twisted and her right hand connected with whoever had grabbed her. As she turned, she saw Draco on the floor, clutching his bloody nose.

"I can only see out of one eye and I can still kick your ass. Some Death Eater you are" she taunted. She watched Crabbe and Goyle help Draco up before she turned and finished the short distance to Snape's office. She knocked on the door and waited for the 'Enter!' before she pushed open the door and waited for him to silence and lock the door.

"What in bloody hell happened?" Severus demanded once he was sure his charms would hold. Paige looked at him.

"Take off your undershirt" she said. He gave her a weird look. "Come on man, my face is bleeding, there's blood in my eye and you have like eight shirts on. Give me one," she paused. "Please" she added as an afterthought.

"You know, you are just as bossy with me as your mother was. Turn around" he snarled, already unbuttoning his robes. Paige pointed at her face.

"I can't see out of my left eye. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up like Moody, so chop chop man." Snape rolled his eyes but continued on. "So I decked Draco." That made Snape pause.

"What? Why?" Paige shrugged.

"He grabbed me from my left side and my defensive instincts kicked in. I lived in a house with Harry and Sirius for 16 years. I learned to stay on my toes quickly." Snape tossed her his shirt and she pressed it to her face. She hissed at the contact. Snape ignored her as he finished buttoning his robes.

"Next weekend, I need you to take your group and stay in the Gryffindor common room. Do NOT leave." Paige gave him a weird look. Well, as weird as she could muster. "We are having some, uh, visitors, that I think shouldn't be near you. And I'm sure you'd agree."

"Bella, Greyback, and Voldie" she muttered. Snape inclined his head. "This year just gets better and better." Snape gave her a faint smile. Paige's eye widened. "The Room of Requirements."

"What about it?" Paige dropped into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"If I can find it, I know it will keep me hidden. Not to mention, Dumbledore left me this weird watch thing in his will. It points to where the greatest source of evil is. It's how I avoid the Carrows when I'm not in class." Snape raised his eyebrow. "Don't ask. It's Dumbledore. He also gave me your old Advanced Potion-making book."

"I told you to get Harry to lose it" he said. Paige nodded.

"We did! Well ok, Luna and Harry did it, but I trust them to listen. I doubt Harry wanted to hold on to it anymore anyway."

"So how did…"

"Once again, it's Dumbledore." They sat in silence a few minutes, Snape's shirt quickly turning red from blood.

"You should get Poppy to look at that" he said. Paige shifted in her seat and looked down. Snape frowned. "Paige?"

"He told me if I went to Madam Pomfrey he'd kill me." Snape stood up so fast, he knocked his chair over. "You aren't supposed to know! Severus!" she yelled as he started towards the door. She gripped his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"He threatened you."

"Not the first time and won't be the last. We have to keep this cover up. If we don't, we'll both be killed before we can blink and I don't know about you, but I like breathing." Snape stared at her hard before sighing. He knew she was right, but that sigh was the only form of acceptance she was getting. The smirk on her face confirmed that she knew that.

"Vulnera Sanentur!" Paige could feel the gashes closing. "If they ask, it was a spell I taught you last year in Defense. They have to think you did this or the threat will become an action and all my hard work will be for nothing. Please don't make me regret this." Paige rolled her good eye.

"Hate to have to make you lift a finger if you can avoid it. Wouldn't want you to break a nail" she said sarcastically. Severus rolled his eyes as he looked at the clock. "Can't get rid of me that quickly. It's our two hour day. So, what's the plan with Magic's most evil?"

"He's planning for the final battle" Snape said as he dropped into the chair next to her. Paige let the shirt fall away from her face.

"But Harry's not back yet. He couldn't have possibly destroyed all of the horcruxes" she said. Snape inclined his head once.

"He has destroyed the third one, courtesy of my help, and the other four are closer than he thinks." Paige frowned. Snape shrugged. "You have to realize my status as spy put me as Voldie's right hand man. He tells me everything, including all the information about the horcruxes." Paige sat forward.

"Can I destroy the ones here?"

"If you can find them and destroy them without Gryffindor's sword." Paige sighed. There was always a downside to every bit of good news. "Paige, listen. You must find the Room of Requirements. I believe fifth year, you left something there." With that said he removed the charms and Paige left, turning the words over in her head. Suddenly a lightbulb clicked on and Paige rushed to the Gryffindor common room and slipped inside.

"Paige!" The mood of the common room was lifted as she closed the portrait.

"Shh! If one of them finds out I'm here, they'll kill me. Listen, I know you all hate the Carrow's too, so I have a favor." Every occupant of the room turned to face her. "We have to find the Room of Requirements by next weekend. Gather everyone else from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. NO SLYTHERINS! Older kids, find a way to get the first and second years out. Anyone else who's backing out better go too. It's coming." Paige frowned. The weekend would be the beginning of May and it was going down.

"Paige" Neville muttered. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "You're not strong enough to fight." Everyone turned to pretend to mind their own business while they listened. Paige grinned. Nothing like camaraderie.

"This is my fight. I need to do this to end him. He killed my parents and while I'm not up to full strength I won't sit back and let them die in vain. I don't care if I die or not."

"I do!" Paige looked at him. He had never raised his voice to her and apparently everyone else was as stunned as she was. "All this time I thought you wanted to be with me and now you obviously don't care enough to want to stay alive."

"I do love you, don't you ever doubt that! I have to do this though. What good would it be for me to protect everyone, only to give up when I'm really needed?" Neville grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to the boys dorms.

"No one go up for at least two hours!" Paige heard one of the younger kids yell. She chuckled as he pulled her into the room and shut the door pressing her against it.

"Don't you ever say you don't care if you die again. Until your brother, I had no friends. Until you, I had no reason to live. You are my everything and I can't even imagine what will happen if you don't pull through this." Paige felt the tears spill over as she stared at him.

"My little brother was born sometime this month. It could have been yesterday and yet I know they'll be here for the battle. I'd rather die and leave you to mourn, but find someone else." Paige held her hand up as he went to object. "No, if I do die, I want you to move on and name your kid after me. But I'd rather go, then seeing my parents go and a baby not getting that chance. I don't want a child to live like we have." Neville nodded and leaned forward, kissing her soundly. "Now, I don't plan on dying, but there is that possibility. Can we use the dorm now for something besides arguing?" Neville smirked.

"Yes ma'am." Paige laughed.

"Cheeky. I love it!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood in the Room of Requirements, watching the last of the younger students leave through a secret passage.

"You look worried" Luna said as she and Ginny stepped beside her.

"Can't imagine why. Voldie's outside these walls planning my death." She looked at her friends. "Sorry, I just miss my grounding."

"I hope you don't mean me" a voice called out. Paige faced the opening in shock. It couldn't… Her thought was cut off as Harry and Ron helped Hermione out of the passage. He turned and pushed his glasses up his nose with a smile on his face. Paige sprinted and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm here Paige."

"I missed you" she whispered. Harry nodded.

"I know." He pulled away and pulled an arm away, opening it up to catch Luna. He held them both close before looking up at Neville. "Thank you." Neville nodded once.

"It was mostly Paige" he muttered. Paige pulled away from her brother and looked down. "She transferred Luna to Gryffindor and she… well she took the punishment for everybody." Paige frowned.

"I wasn't going to let them beat first years for talking."

"No instead they ripped open your scars" Ginny retorted. Paige narrowed her eyes as Ginny's widened. Harry didn't know.

"They what?" he demanded. Paige shook her head.

"Forget it. We have to prepare for battle. It won't be long till they figure out where we are" she whispered as they made their way toward Gryffindor tower. They needed to regroup somewhere where Slytherins couldn't get in.

"We have Helga Hufflepuff's cup, but we need something from Ravenclaw." Harry turned to Luna. "What could be used as a horcrux?" Luna tilted her head as she thought.

"Well there's her diadem, but that's been lost for centuries." Harry sighed and threw his head back as he flopped down on the couch.

"Of course it has."

"There is a picture of it in the Ravenclaw common room" another Ravenclaw offered. Harry's head sprung up.

"Let's go." He grabbed his invisibility cloak and Luna's hand, pulling her towards the exit. Paige bit her lip as she stared after them. They would be ok. They had to be. Instead of focusing on them, Paige turned to Ron and Hermione.

"What happened out there?" Ron and Hermione jumped into a story fit for a fantasy book about running and living in the woods and being captured. They explained Dobby's death, creating tears in Paige's eyes, and of Wormtail's death by his own hand. The poor elf. They told of the Deathly Hallows and their meeting with Luna's dad as well as Ron destroying the locket and getting Hufflepuff's cup. "You haven't destroyed it yet?" Hermione shook her head.

"We lost the sword. We need to get into the Chamber of Secrets and get a Basilisk fang to destroy it." Paige looked at the gold cup Hermione pulled out of a small beaded bag. She frowned at the bag.

"Don't ask" Ron said. Paige nodded. Fair enough.

"I'll do it. I'll go get the Basilisk fang."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Yeah, so Paige goes to get it. Next chapter, makes me bawl. No joke. And as I'm sure you can guess, you know why. Sorry this is rushed, but I've never read the book. Although I almost read it just to write this, but I would have been confused and pissed Cassie off. So thanks for reading now please review! No flames!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: *sniffs* So, there might not be an ending AN, because I think we can all deduce what happens this chapter. *sniffs* Severus dies. *sobs* *ten minutes later* Alright thanks for waiting for me. Others die too, I told you this is AU, so be warned. I just… *sniffs* So ignore the editing mistakes. Can't really see through the tears. *sniffs* Welcome to the end. So sit back, relax, and… try to enjoy?

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as she held the cup tightly under her robes. She was so close, she just needed to round the corner and she'd be in Myrtle's bathroom. As she looked around the corner, she was in shock. The coast was clear. Where was everyone? Paige easily slid into the bathroom and stood in front of the sink where the picture of the snake was etched in the faucet.

"What are you doing here, Paige?" Paige turned to face Myrtle.

"I need to get into the Chamber." Paige hesitated with her next sentence, but decided it would be worth it. "Would you like to accompany me?" Myrtle's eyes lit up as she nodded. "Alright when we get down there, if anything happens to me, I need you to go tell Harry, ok?"

"Do you think there's anything down there?" Myrtle asked as Paige spoke in Parceltongue.

"I don't know." Paige took a deep breath and held the cup as she slid down the tunnel. At the bottom, Myrtle popped up next to her as she pulled the cup out. "How have you been Myrtle? It's been a while." She needed something to keep her calm so she didn't think about the battle that was about to break out upstairs. This needed to end. Tonight.

"Oh you know. Boring. Lonely. Who would want to come visit Myrtle? Besides you and Tonks, of course." Paige smiled at the ghost.

"Luna and Hermione were going to come too, but I needed them to prepare. Perhaps after the battle, we'll come by again." Myrtle looked thrilled by the idea as Paige entered the room filled with snake statues. Lying curled around Slytherin's feet was the Basilisk Paige had killed 5 years earlier. She felt tears press against her eyes as she thought about everything. Now wasn't the time to be losing it, but she couldn't help it. It was all going to end. She took a deep breath and moved forward, setting the cup by the Basilisk's head.

"Ooooo… he's scary looking, Paige." Paige nodded as she grabbed the fang and pulled. It broke off with a sickening crack. She took it and set the cup down. With one more breath, Paige stabbed the fang into the metal, destroying the horcrux. Paige dropped the fang and broke off a few more to destroy the others. "See, that wasn't so bad!" Paige gave her a small smile. Now it was time to battle.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Paige! The Room of Requirements!" Harry said as she left the bathroom.

"What?" Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her along to where the Room of Requirements door opened for them. "Harry what's going on?"

"The diadem is in here somewhere. I saw it when Luna and I came up to get rid of the Half-Blood Prince's book." Harry pushed Paige inside and looked around. "Now we just have to find it again."

"Unless we stop you." Harry and Paige turned to face Malfoy and his cronies. Paige snorted.

"Like you could stop us. Geez, Malfoy, I thought you had brains." Malfoy shot her a look. She just grinned at him.

"Stupefy!" Goyle yelled. Paige pulled her wand out.

"Protego!" Goyle dodged the rebounded attack. Paige and Harry turned and ran further into the room, since they were blocking the exit. "Harry we've got to get out of here!"

"Fiendfyre!" Paige screamed as the fire shot towards them in the shape of a dragon. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her through a small alcove. Harry looked behind them to see Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe following them, the fire destroying everything.

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Paige pointing at two brooms. Harry pulled her over to them and handed her one and took the other. Paige could see Malfoy and the others panicking. "Malfoy! Heads up!" She tossed him the second broom and straddled the broom behind Harry.

"You're too nice for your own good" he said as he pushed off and flew them dangerously close to the fire. Paige held on and closed her eyes. She trusted her brother with her life.

"No, I'm just not going to kill someone for his friend's stupidity." She chanced a look behind her and saw Malfoy and Goyle on the broom. Where was Crabbe?

"He couldn't hold on, or wouldn't. Don't really know" Harry answered. Paige sighed as she closed her eyes. Not the first, but he definitely wouldn't be the last casualty tonight. "Duck!" Paige ducked her head as Harry flew them out the door, Malfoy right behind them. They dismounted and turned as the battle around them raged.

"Ron" Harry muttered as he looked away from Paige. She turned to look at what he was. Ron and Lavender were battling two Death Eaters just down the hall. Harry and Paige started towards them a large explosion stopped them. They stared in horror as four bodies fell, lifeless. "RON!"

"Harry…" Paige said. She would grieve later, but right now they had a job to do and Death Eaters who wanted them dead. "Harry, we need to go. We will come back for them. I promise." Harry turned with tears and anger in his eyes. He nodded and followed Paige down a staircase, towards the Entrance Hall. Paige dodged and blocked stray spells and curses as they came their way. Harry was on a mission and nothing was going to get in his way. On their way down to the Shrieking Shack, Lucius stood in front of them, a large smirk on his face.

"Very good Draco, leading them to slaughter. The Dark Lord chose well." Paige rolled her eyes as Draco moved to stand next to his father, his wand hand shaking. "Now tell me, Potter, will you die quietly?" Before Paige could blink Harry had raised his wand.

"Don't mess with me, Malfoy. With the mood I'm in, I will kill you." Harry moved to walk around him, but Lucius raised his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius' body froze and he fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud. That had to have hurt. Draco raised his wand, but Harry ignored him, finishing his trek to the Shrieking Shack. Paige turned to face him, her wand in her hand.

Sweat, dirt, and blood covered both of their bodies body. Both were breathing heavy from fights.

"Stop this madness Draco. You don't really want to kill, do you? You're scared of your Dark Lord. I know. I could see it when you helped me. You didn't want him to pick you" she said. Draco didn't say a word. "You're cruel but it doesn't seem right to put you out of your misery. You did provide good help and for that I will be grateful. Nothing like being indebted to your enemy, right?" Draco still said nothing. It was almost like he wanted her to do it. "Expelliarmus!" His wand was knocked out of Draco's hand. "Leave Draco and don't come back" she said. He shook his head at her.

"He'll kill me. I must fight" he said. He picked up his father's wand that had landed beside him. "I must fight. Everte Statum!"

"Protego!" The spell bounced back and knocked Draco away. "Sorry, mate" she muttered as she ran to where he had previously been standing and picked up the wand. Tucking it into her pocket, she turned and rushed towards the Shrieking Shack. She snuck in, remaining silent as she heard Voldemort and Snape talking. A hand grasped her arm and she almost shrieked, but as she turned, Harry held his finger to his lips. He pulled her under the invisibility cloak and wrapped his arms around her as they listened.

"Have I not been loyal to you? I had Dumbledore fooled for years. I was the one to kill him" Snape said. Paige could see Voldemort circling him.

"You have been very loyal, Severus. All I ask for is you to hand over your mastery of the Elder wand." Snape shook his head, his eyes looking at where Harry and Paige were standing. Draco was the master of the wand, not Snape.

"No. I'm not the master. I can't give it to you." Voldemort looked at him before he said something in Parseltongue. Paige stuck her fist in her mouth, biting down hard so as not to make a noise as she cried. 'Kill him'. Harry's arms tightened around her as Nagini hissed as she sprung forward, her fangs sinking into his neck. Snape fell to his knees as he clutched his bleeding neck.

"With your death, the Elder wand is mine" Voldemort hissed, not believing that Severus really wasn't the master. After all he had killed Dumbledore. Snape didn't say anything as Voldemort left. As soon as he was out of sight, Paige rushed out from under the cloak and kneeled at his side.

"Harry, protect the wand" he said, laying out on the floor. Paige sobbed as she watched the blood leaving his body. He had to make it. He couldn't leave her. He had to tell the others he was innocent.

"You… you… Please don't leave me" she said. Harry just stared at him. Snape grasped Paige's wand and used it to pull a cloud of memories from his mind.

"Watch them. I will…" he paused to breathe, "I'll be here when you're done." Paige sobbed as both she and Harry leaned forward to watch the memories as they played by as a movie. They saw Snape's childhood and learned his true loyalties. They saw Snape befriending Lily as a child when they lived near each other. Despite them being in separate houses in Hogwarts, they remained friends for years, but Snape's interest in the Dark Arts pushed them further apart. Paige and Harry watched the Marauders torment Snape and in one act of anger end his friendship with Lily. Despite everything he still loved her.

They saw him telling Voldemort of Trelawney's prophesy, not knowing it was about the Potters. They watched as he went to Dumbledore and begged for the old man to protect them. They watched as Dumbledore made him a double agent and felt his guilt for their parents' deaths even though it was Wormtail who betrayed them. They watched as Snape begged Dumbledore not to tell anyone the reason he turned good was because of his love for Lily and her children. They watched as he brewed potions to slow down a curse that was put on the Gaunt ring that was spreading through Dumbledore. Paige and Harry watched as Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him so as not to destroy Draco's soul. The final memory was of the last talk between Snape and Dumbledore. It told Harry the information he needed to defeat Voldemort.

Paige pulled away sobbing. She held his hand tightly in hers. All this time he had been trying to protect them and now his impending death was her fault. She should have done something to help him, anything.

"Harry, do something" she begged. Harry shook his head. There was nothing he could do.

"Paige, it's time for me…" Severus paused. "It's my time, Paige. I'm glad I got to meet you both. And that you don't hate me." Paige sobbed as his breathing became harsher and more labored.

"Don't leave" she sobbed, but she knew this was it. He was dying for her. "Severus" she said. He smiled up at her.

"You look just like your mum with your father's eyes. And you," he turned to Harry, "look just like your father with your mum's eyes." Harry let his tears fall as Paige curled up next to Snape, her head buried in his neck. Snape turned and pressed his lips against the top of her head. She couldn't do this. "I have one last… request." Harry nodded.

"Anything" he said through the lump in his throat. Snape lifted his arm and stroked Paige's hair.

"Look me in the eyes. I want to see your mother's eyes and stroke her hair once more." Harry nodded as he leaned closer, staring at Snape's dark eyes. Snape ignored the tears he saw as he stroked the luscious red hair and looked into his love's vibrant green eyes. "Thank you for everything. I love…" Snape trailed off as his eyes fluttered closed and his hand stopped. Paige sobbed harder, her tears mixing with his blood as his chest stopped moving. He was gone.

"I love you too. Thank you" Paige whispered brokenly. She didn't move. She didn't want to move, but she had to at some point. There was a battle raging outside the shack's walls and there were a few people she needed to avenge. She sat up slowly and kissed his cheek. "I'll come back and give you a proper burial."

"Let's go make him proud" Harry said. Paige could only nod.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *sobs*


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well… this is another chapter with no ending AN. Trust me, this chapter is second to last. Only the epilogue is left. *pauses* Well that's so depressing to me. Alright so this is the battle. Or the end of the battle. *grins* Bella doesn't last long. Keep that AU thing in your mind still. An open mind is what I like to call it! Yeah, no guarantee there won't be more tears. I kinda suck. Alright so sit back, relax, and try to enjoy!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige was beside herself with grief. As they entered the castle, Paige found Remus, Dora, Neville, and Colin fighting Greyback, the Carrows, and Bellatrix. Harry kissed Paige's forehead as he ran towards Voldemort while Paige headed towards them.

"Avada Kedavra!" Paige watched as Colin fell, Bellatrix standing behind him. He was so small, so young and Bella… "Baby Potter! Come to join the fun?" Bella taunted. She had just killed a child and was teasing her? Rage flared through Paige. "Did you watch your favorite teacher die at the hands of the Dark Lord?" Paige froze. Everyone around the two seemed to stop their battles to watch what would happen. "Severus Snape should never have been a Slytherin. Killed by a snake. Pathetic. Loved your mudblood mother for years. Pathetic. What a…" The rage boiled over.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bella opened her eyes wide in shock as the green light hurdled towards her. Paige watched with heavy breathing as the light hit Bella and the woman fell to the ground, dead. "Killed by a child? Pathetic" Paige hissed. She turned to the others, watching as the Death Eaters had a slight panic on their faces, but it smoothed out as they once again attacked. Paige turned her attention to Remus and Greyback.

"Hello, Paige" Remus said as he blocked an attack. Paige shot one of her own before she answered her father.

"Hey, how's mom? And the baby?" Greyback smirked as he looked over her shoulder. Paige turned to see Amycus raising his wand. Paige pushed her back against Remus' as she battled him.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

"LEFT!" Paige shouted as she and Remus moved out of the way. The spell whizzed past them and hit Greyback. Remus smirked as he turned to face Amycus.

"That didn't work the way you wanted to, did it?" he asked. Amycus raised his wand and pointed it at Remus.

"Avada…"

"Avada Kedavra!" Paige said. They watched as the green light hit him square in the chest. "That was for the months of torture and abuse."

"Avada Kedavra!" Paige turned to see Neville holding his wand towards Alecto, who had her wand pointing at Paige's back. Neville had saved her. Dora was standing watch on Greyback after she had defeated her opponent.

"Thanks" she said to Neville. He nodded to her once and watched as she looked around for Harry. Paige could see the dead lying on the floor and she closed her eyes, trying to keep her composure. It was hard because most were young like Ron, Lavender, and Colin and all were friends. But she didn't see Harry, or Voldie. Where were they? "Where's Harry?" Without waiting for a response, Paige took off, Neville following her with Gryffindor's sword.

"Paige! Stop!" Paige stopped and waited for Neville.

"Where's Harry?" she screamed at him. He shook his head and held the top of her arm in his hand. "I can't lose him too, Neville. I can't."

"I know, but rushing off isn't a smart idea. Come on, let's go together." Paige nodded numbly as she and Neville wandered through the halls. As they rounded a corner, a flash of green sprung towards them. Neville pushed Paige out of the way as he swung the sword, cutting off Nagini's head. Paige looked up at her boyfriend as he took a deep breath.

"Only one more horcrux left" he said. Paige nodded and stood, running towards the Entrance Hall once again. She stopped dead in her tracks as Hagrid came in carrying her brother's dead body, Voldemort following him.

"Paige Potter, looks like you're the only surviving Potter left." Paige rushed to her brother's side, mumbling 'no' the whole time.

"Harry. Harry! HARRY!" Paige sobbed as he stayed still and silent. She could hear others around her, but she didn't care. Her family was gone.

"Surrender or I shall kill you all" Voldemort said to Paige. She shook her head as she held Harry close. Nothing else mattered. "What is your choice, Paige Potter?" Paige clutched her brother's body closer. She had made her choice.

"Kill me." Voldemort stared at her in shock. "KILL ME!" she screamed. "I don't want to live anymore" she sobbed. Neville stepped forward.

"Paige…" Paige shook her head.

"No. Kill me!" she sobbed to the Dark Lord. "Please…."

"A Potter begging for death? How… pathetic." He lifted his wand and Paige looked at Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and Neville who all stood watching and crying.

"Thank you" she whispered. Paige closed her eyes and held Harry close. As Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Paige, she felt movement behind her and turned to see Neville standing in front of her and Harry.

"Don't. Touch. Her" he said through clenched teeth. Voldemort smirked at him.

"You think you can stop me, little boy?" Neville raised his wand and faced Voldemort.

"I will do what I have to, to keep her safe." Voldemort nodded once. He muttered something under his breath. Paige and the others waited. Suddenly the Sorting Hat landed on Neville's head and Voldemort's smirk grew.

"Incendio!" he hissed. Suddenly the Sorting hat was engulfed in flames and Neville yelled out in pain. Paige set Harry down and rushed to Neville's side, using her wand to point to the hat.

"Aguamenti!" The water quickly canceled out the flames. "You are stupid" she muttered as she pulled the hat off of Neville's head. He scoffed.

"Says the girl who was begging for death. Come on Paige, we have to win. Years of torture and battles and losses are going to go to waste if we don't fight. Please Paige, don't give up on us." Paige stared at Neville a long moment before bringing his lips to hers.

"I hate it when you're rational." Neville grinned.

"I know. I'm sorry about Harry." Paige shook her head and looked over to where she had left Harry. Only his body wasn't there. And Voldemort was gone. The others were locked in battle, but Paige couldn't see the two she was looking for. And one was just a body. Paige stood and made her way towards the Great Hall, where most of the battle seemed to be taking place.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Baby Potter? Come to let me finish the deed?" Voldemort asked from behind her. Paige whirled to face him, her wand raised.

"No, I've come to save the Wizarding world. Sorry you're about to lose!" she said with a shrug. Voldemort smirked at her.

"You've become cheeky, haven't you? What happened to the blubbering girl that wanted to die with her brother?" Paige smiled.

"She realized that someone needed to put you in your proper place." Voldemort snarled at her.

"Avada Kedavra!" Paige watched in horror as the green light hurdled towards her. She couldn't throw up a protection charm in enough time. She closed her eyes and waited for her impending death.

"Protego!" Paige opened her eyes and looked to her left, where Harry was pulling off the invisibility cloak. "Never touch her." She smiled widely. He was alive. She was going to kill him.

"How…?"

"Apparently I was a horcrux as well. You didn't think you'd destroy the last one for me when you killed me did you?" Harry grinned. "Thanks for lightening my work load. Now if you'll just hand over the wand, I'll make this easy for you."

"I am the master of the Elder wand, little Potter. I have killed its previous master, Severus Snape." Paige scoffed as she stood beside Harry. The two of them would finish him once and for all.

"Mr. Ollivander explained wands to us once. As I believe it, you should get the full account of the story because it was actually Draco who disarmed Dumbledore, not Snape, making him the master, so technically, you lose. Again."

"And since I disarmed Malfoy months ago, I am actually the Elder wand's master, meaning I possess all three of the Deathly Hallows. What does that mean for our evil Dark Lord, Paige?" Paige grinned wickedly.

"You lose. Again!" Voldemort sneered at the kids as Luna and Neville joined Harry and Paige.

"You know nothing, you insolent little…" Harry snorted.

"Please, if you must insult me, use something new and original. I get tired of the same barbs all the time." Paige smiled sweetly.

"Just like I'm sure you get tired of the no hair, no nose jokes!" Voldemort narrowed his eyes at them.

"I am the master of the wand. Not you kids! Snape disarmed Dumbledore when he killed him, on my orders!" he hissed. Paige shook her head.

"Dumbledore asked Severus to kill him to save Draco's soul. So really, has any plan you've put into motion worked? My guess is no since you're 0 for 4." Paige tilted her head to the side. "Do your followers know how stupid you are? I mean there were probably some days when you had your brilliant moments, but you got lazy towards the end, didn't you?" Harry ignored her and he took a small step forward.

"Look, Tom, I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have no other choice. You can save yourself if you just feel some remorse. I know you don't want to die, Tom. Go back to the person you were before all of this started. Go back to that little kid who just wanted to be loved." Voldemort and Paige stood in shock. Harry was trying to save him. Paige knew it wasn't going to work, but she would have just killed him, no remorse. She was just like Voldemort.

"You're lying. I can never go back to that filthy half-blood person. I can't feel remorse. And you are not the master of the wand, I am!" Paige almost snorted. Who couldn't see the denial coming? That was another trait of Slytherins, deny deny deny. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried out at the same time. The force of the two spells colliding knocked Luna, Neville, and Paige back. They sat watching as the two spells battled for dominance, before the jet of green light rebounded back to Voldemort. The wizard froze as he faced the Potter children, the Elder wand falling from his hand as he collapsed to the ground.

"We did it" Paige breathed. "The horcruxes are all gone. Voldemort can never come back." Harry stood staring at the Dark Lord who had taken so many lives.

"I was right. The Elder wand wouldn't kill its true master." Paige stood and made her way towards Harry as he picked up the wand. She threw her arms around his neck and held him and the Aurors rounded up the rogue Death Eaters for Azkaban.

"We did it Harry." Harry held her tightly to him as he nodded.

"That we did, Paige. That we did." All Paige could hear around her was cheering. She could see Remus embracing Tonks and Hermione and George hugging. Harry had pulled away and found Luna by Sirius, both waiting for him. Neville kept his distance, something she was very thankful for. The others were affected by the deaths, but none more so than Paige. She wheeled around and sprinted off, back towards the Shrieking Shack, her lungs ready to burst from her chest. Tears blurred her vision and Paige tripped several times. She could barely hear the others following her over her sobs. She tore into the house and dropped to Severus' side.

"We… we did it" she told him. She brushed his hair back before she collapsed over him, fisting his robes tightly. "We did it." She paid no attention to Remus, Tonks, and Neville who had followed her down. "We did it."

"Paige" Neville said softly. Paige shook her head. She wasn't going to leave Severus. He had been alone long enough in his life. It was the least she could do.

"He… he died… to… to save me… to… to protect me… and Harry. I… I won't…" she shook her head as she sobbed. Neville rubbed her back. "I promised… I promised him a burial… please…." Paige looked up at Remus, who nodded.

"I know the perfect place" Remus said. Paige looked up and saw the tears in her dad's eyes. "Don't look so surprised. I never had anything against him. And he made the Wolfsbane potion while I taught here. Besides, he gave his life for yours. I will forever…" he choked slightly, "I will forever be in his debt for that." Paige stood up and put her wand in her pocket, Remus doing the same. He picked Severus up gently and walked him to the beech tree where Paige and Harry had seen memories of Severus'. Namely the one where he called her mum a mudblood. "He was always sitting under this tree, his nose in a book, whenever the day was nice. I think… I think this is a good place for him to rest." Paige barely noticed when Sirius and Harry joined Remus in digging the grave.

"No matter how much of a prat he was, he was loyal and a good man. I regret everything we put him through. He was definitely the bigger man if he was willing to over look your father to save you. Both of you." Paige could see a single tear roll down Sirius' cheek as he and Remus laid Severus into the grave. "Thank you for saving them. I'm sorry." Paige pulled out her wand and manifested the Potion book.

"It's yours, my Half-Blood Prince. Goodbye, Severus. I will make you proud" she whispered as she placed the book in his arms before stepping back next to Neville. Sirius, Remus, and Harry gently scooped the dirt back over him before Remus conjured a simple rounded headstone. On it read 'Severus Snape January 9, 1960 – May 2, 1998. Professor, Headmaster, Friend, Family. Rest in Peace.' Paige felt the tears pick back up as she read it. Remus stood back and put his arm around Tonks and waved his hand, a bouquet of lilies sat at the bottom of his tombstone. "I'll be back" she whispered, blowing him a kiss as they walked away, her head on Neville's shoulder. The war was over, but the pain was just starting for all of them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *sniffs* I can do this, I can… *sobs*


	9. Chapter 9

AN: *sniffles* Oh man this is the end. No more Paige Potter. *sniffles* This is the end. The epilogue. With those three dreaded words. Which I reuse, because really, now it is! Minus Ron and Snape… and Collin and… perhaps I should take off those words. I don't have much else besides you people were great. Thank you so much for all the support including those anons who hate me *grins* Doesn't it just suck to know I don't care? Alright before I die, sit back, relax, and enjoy one last time.

Disclaimer: (I'm going to miss writing this) I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as she stood beside Neville on the platform.

"I honestly have no clue why you're so nervous, Paige" Harry said as he and Luna joined them. "I mean you'll be there with him. Keep an eye on James with Al will you? I have a feeling that boy will torture his poor brother."

"Yes well, I won't accept that." Paige looked down at tugging on her robes.

"Is it time to go yet?" Alice whined. Paige smoothed a hand over her daughter's red hair.

"Not quiet. Severus isn't on the train yet, speaking of which," she stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. "That boy is going to drive me batty" she muttered. Alice and Neville laughed at her. She smiled as he came over with Albus.

"What mum?" he whined. Paige raised an eyebrow.

"I'll start deducting points now Severus Frank Longbottom. Don't think I won't." Alice laughed and skipped ahead to hug her brother goodbye for now. Neville was the Herbology teacher and Paige had just accepted the position as potions mistress, so Alice would still see her brother. "It's almost time for the train to leave, so you and Albus better go get a seat."

"Yes mum" Severus said. Paige smiled as they entered the train. Paige and Harry laughed when they heard James yell out when Albus sat on him.

"I think we found the new Marauders" Harry said. Neville picked Alice up as Paige frowned at both men.

"That's slightly terrifying." She paused. "Harry James Potter, you better not have given them that map. Don't forget, I'm a Marauder's kid too and I know all the passages!"

"So am I, but I never got the map. I was cheated out of it by my own brother!" Teddy said. Paige smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy pointed to a compartment where they could see a girl with long red hair. A Weasley.

"Does Bill know you two are dating?" Teddy looked down and shrugged. "Oh man… It's going to be a battle of the wolves. He's going to attack you, then Remus will attack." Paige turned to Neville. "Remind me to carry popcorn for that." Neville nodded. "Ok, so now that I will have Christmas entertainment, about that map…" Harry laughed and pulled out the parchment, handing it to her.

"You are now the proud owner of the Marauder's map. You know as well as I do, it won't be long before you give it to one of them, so I'll leave it up to you when and who to give it to." Paige looked at him as she took it.

"I still want to know why I never got it" Teddy sulked.

"You do realize you just gave me a map to know where our children are at all times, right? I hope James knows to stop sneaking around" Paige said, completely ignoring Teddy. Harry smirked and walked away. Paige frowned, then it hit her. "YOU GAVE HIM THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK?" she screamed at his retreating back.

"Bye Paige!" he called over his shoulder, one arm around Luna and the other holding Lily's hand. Paige turned to Neville.

"Why can't I pull a Dobby and seriously injure or maim him?" Neville laughed as he pulled her away.

"Come on, crazy woman. We have to Floo there." Paige grimaced. Joy of her life.

"See ya Teddy and make sure to save that fight till Christmas!" Teddy laughed.

"You just want to join in on the battle!" Paige nodded.

"Greyback really does something to ya and then you have wolf instincts. Along with nasty scars that people enjoy ripping open as torture. Honestly, at least you can't see dad's." Teddy nodded. "Behave!" Teddy saluted her.

"Yes ma'am." Paige frowned. "Alright, go! I'm a big boy and can take care of myself." Paige snorted.

"That has yet to be seen!" She grinned. "Love you!" Teddy nodded.

"Uh huh. Go! I'll see you later!" Paige waved and the small family wandered away.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stared at the stone, tears gathered in her eyes. She was alone, a fact that she was ever so grateful for.

"Well, I did it. I'm making you proud. Neville and I got married had a son and we both agreed on the name. Severus Frank Longbottom. We have a daughter too. Her name's Alice Paige Longbottom. Harry and Luna have two sons and a daughter. The one boy is named Albus Severus, because we couldn't very well have two Severus' in the family. That would just get confusing. This summer Severus told me he wanted to be in Slytherin like you and I were, even if Albus was in Gryffindor. All the kids know what you did for Harry and I. When Alice can't sleep, she'll ask me to tell her about you. They'll both be out to see you, but I needed this to myself." Paige dropped to the ground and waved her wand and watched the lilies grow around his headstone once more.

"I'm sorry I haven't been back. It was too hard. But I'm back for good. Minerva asked me to be the Potions mistress and I accepted. Apparently Slughorn's finally done. Again." She stared at the name on the stone. Severus Snape. "I never told you about the rest of the war, huh? I killed Bellatrix. She had killed little Colin Creevey and then taunted me about your death. I lost it. That was the first time I used the killing curse, but the words just rolled off my tongue. Amycus stunned Greyback during our battle. It was an accident, but it helped immensely. The Carrows, well I had a new favorite spell that day. Although I can't say I did it alone. Neville took the girl out, but I took Amycus. After ripping open my scars and all that he had done, I earned that right." Paige wiped her tears away.

"Look at me, nineteen years and I'm still a blubbering mess. I should probably go. Neville is probably worried out of his mind. The war's changed us all in some way. His came in the form of paranoia. Can't say I blame him, but sometimes it's frustrating. Mine is insomnia. Nineteen bloody years and every time I close my eyes I see your face. I see Nagini biting you. I hate it." She sat in silence for a few moments, remembering him. "Ok, for real this time I'm going. I'll be back though, but now I need to take a page out of my favorite professor's handbook and place the fear of Merlin in some kids. I love you, Severus." Paige stood up and a warm breeze blew by. Paige smiled as she wiped her tears away and headed inside.

"You alright?" Neville asked as she walked up to him and some of the other professors.

"Yeah. It's just hard, even after all this time." Neville nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hagrid smiled at her and ran a hand down her scarred cheek.

"You just get more beautiful as the years go on" he mumbled. Paige smiled and hugged him. "You'll have to come for tea now. We haven't had tea in a while." She nodded.

"Definitely. Now who wants to see me scare some little kids with my face?" They all laughed as they made their way into the Great Hall.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige and Neville sat side by side at the head table and Paige was not disappointed. Everyone of the students was staring at her face. It was a hazard everywhere she went, even in the Muggle world. She guessed the only reason they weren't whispering was because the Sorting Hat was singing. She watched as each of the first years were called up. She leaned towards Neville.

"I don't think I looked like that." He shook his head.

"No, at least not until after you were sorted and the whole Great Hall was in shock. Two Gryffindor parents and you were put in Slytherin!" Paige shrugged.

"I do have to admit, it was a rather good fit. Once you got past all the Death Eaters." Neville nodded as they watched McGonagall pause before the next name. It was a rather long pause and Paige knew who was next.

"Severus Longbottom" she called out. She turned to look at Paige who just smiled calmly.

"Mum?" Alice whispered from Paige's other side. Paige held out a finger to ask her to wait for a moment.

"Hmmm… A Gryffindor father and a Slytherin… Oooooo… how interesting. A Potter mother, eh? Two of the greatest war heroes as parents. And a Slytherin and Gryffindor. Where to put you, where to put you? Your family is mixed isn't it? Yes, I can see it all in here. Interesting." There was a long pause. "I think… SLYTHERIN!" the hat boomed. McGonagall pulled the hat off and Paige heard Minerva talking to Severus.

"He'd truly be proud of you." Tears pricked Paige's eyes. Yes, Severus Snape would be proud of her son.

"Mum?" Paige looked at Alice who smiled at her.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"I want to be in Slytherin too!" she announced proudly. Paige grinned as Neville groaned.

"We shall see in a few years, won't we?" Alice nodded and returned to watching the other kids being sorted. Paige watched in silence as Draco's son and Albus were also placed in Slytherin. The three quickly became friends and she watched James making faces at the three from the Gryffindor table.

"And the last thing before our feast begins, Professor Slughorn has decided to retire…" A collective 'Again' was heard from the head table. "And taking his place will be Professor Potter." Paige and Neville had decided to use her maiden name so the kids wouldn't get confused. As she stood, whispers went around the room. The first time the whispers at her name started, it was out of awe that she and Harry had lived, but now the whispers told stories of the war and her part as a war hero. As Paige sat down again she looked at Neville, then Alice, then her eyes trailed over her family scattered throughout the tables. All was well.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well I never wanted to write this. This is so sad. I might cry. *sniffles* Ok, before I lose it, thank you all so much for everything. I really appreciate it. Please let me know how I did for the epilogue. Thanks!

The End

*sobs*


End file.
